Pokemon: the Void
by Aster Williams
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it is like being a Grunt of Team Rocket/Magma/Aqua/Galactic/Plasma/Flare? Well now here is your chance. After these famous teams ceased to exist due to some certain young trainers, a new team has formed and is slowly making a come back. The question is...which side will you be on? -SYOC TEMP CLOSED-Deadline until next Chapter 08.16.2014-Every Other Week-
1. Prologue

**Pokémon: the Void**

by Aster Williams

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except for this plot_

_Warning: Possible explicit language, sexual situations, violence, sensitive subjects, triggers, dark themes, character death, etc. ____Includes hetero/homo/bi/pan/asexual situations. (May change to M later...but that will be decided on a later date)._

* * *

___AUTHOR's NOTE:_

___Dear Readers, _

___I apologize for not updating last week, I had some writer's block and didn't know how to approach the chapter that is updated this week. Also this chapter is rather short because I didn't want to overload it with random stuff as fillers - not that the chapter is a filler but I didn't want to get off track. Anyways, please if you want me to explain anything or answer questions that any chapters brought up, please leave it in the reviews. It helps me have ideas for the next chapters and allows me to clear things up, it also helps in preventing writer's block._

___- Duke_

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

_Dear Sir or Ma'am,_

_It has been years since Team Rocket, Magma, Aqua, Galactic, Plasma, and Flare ceased to exist, sending every grunt and member into hiding. Taking up new lives undercover; a new face, a new name, a new life, a new home. Each one hid from everyone, so well that many cannot tell who is who anymore. Every single one of them were swallowed up and forced to leave what they use to live for, what they use to wake up in the morning for, what they use to call their purpose in life. Many of them didn't have a home they could fall back on, and many of them were forced to the ghettos where they barely make a living._

_Now you're wondering why you have received this letter. The reason is that we **know** who you are. Do not fear anything, we will not exploit you. We are here to make a simple offer, another chance. This chance we speak of is something that we can provide, despite if it is for money, power, vengeance, etc. All in return is for your services; we will provide a home, money, food, and more so you do not need to worry._

_If you accept this offer then all you need to do is stick leave this letter where you found it, and you will receive more information in the future. Else, you may do what you want with this letter. Show this to the police, burn it in a fire, throw it in the trash, it does not matter to us. This offer is valid until the end of time, so there is no need to rush into things. We are very patient people and will welcome you with open arms._

_Please know this: You are missing something; you have a void in your heart. We are like that too, we understand one another. So, please consider this offer and we hope to see you soon._

_-Null and the Void_

* * *

**Have you ever wondered what it is like being a Grunt of Team Rocket/Magma/Aqua/Galactic/Plasma/Flare? Well now here is your chance. After these famous teams ceased to exist due to some certain young trainers, a new team has formed and is slowly making a come back. This team is known as Team Void. They are guided by their leader Null - a mysterious man who is gathering and retraining these former grunts to bring back their glory and fame. The question is...what is their goal? Well whatever it is a couple of young trainers will put a stop to their evil!**

**Which side will you be on? Trainers (good) or the Void (bad)?**

**RULES and NOTES:**

**1. Ideal Plan: 18 Void Grunts, 3+ Trainers, 1+ Professors, 8 Gym Leaders, 4 Elite Fours.**

**2. The application is located at the bottom of my profile**

**3. You may send as many (3 accepted would be ideal max) characters, for as long as you like even if you already sent in a character **

**4. Please send via PM, I would prefer to leave the review applications for guests**

**5. Please be diverse in age, body types, sexualities, etc. (I have a lot of heterosexual, tall, lean/thin/slim, 19 year olds)**

**6. If you ever have any ideas or suggestions for the story as it develops, please don't be afraid to PM me your ideas I may use them when I have writer's block**

**7. Your OC may have relationships (brother/daughter/lover/etc.) with canon characters, BUT I have the right to change this if it doesn't fit the story and I will tell you in advance**

**8. Please give me updates on how your characters view the others that they interact with, it will help me develop them and such. I don't need this every chapter but once in a while would be great **

**8. DEADLINE before next chapter: -TEMP CLOSED-**

* * *

-APPLICATION LOCATED AT THE BOTTOM OF MY PROFILE-

* * *

**Characters: **[Creator] : [_Class_] [Character] | [_Class_] [Character] ...

****Bold means they have been introduced/may be introduced in the upcoming chapter****

****(Bold) means they have vanished via death/disappearance/etc.****

_31 Characters - 5 Introduced - 0 To Be Introduced_

AsterWilliams : _Detective _Vance Silverbell | **_Void Leader_ Null**

Boolock the Botanist : _Professor_ Hershel Bois Dentelle

Emelion3 : _Officer_ Alice Fields

Eternal-Dark Flame : _Mystery Man_ Nite Carsons

JaceWillcutt : **_Trainer_ Sterling Mizu Fields**

K. E. Holt : **_Musician_ Eris Talbott**

kitsunelover300 : _Socialite_ Victoria Sanderson

LadyGlitchy : **_Gym Leader_ Tsukiyo Minato Drage** | _Mystery Man _Irma Lemarie | _Officer_ Sakura Lemarie

Maple Leaves in the Wind : _Suspicious Lady _Reide Shigeki

MysteryAgain : _Gym Leader_ Clover Holt

Reynard : _Mystery Man _Forrest | _Elite Four_ Keisuna Hall | _Pokemaniac_ Kara Black

Rosemary1234 : _Gym Leader _Belladonna Lock

The Pocketwatch Ripper : _Gym Leader_ Paul Guis | _Trainer_ Maroon Rutledge

TheRoseRedReaper : _Professor_ Jane Aspen | _Elite Four_ Incendie Dillans _| Elite Four_ Fae Sindero

Unicorn819 : _Trainer_ Lilly Scarlet | _Suspicious Lady _Crystal Knightwalker

wolfgirl12390 : _Swimmer _Coral Maccabee | _Trainer_ Chestnut Maccabee

W. R. Winters : _Rising Star_ Will Robert Winters

Xorobukkit : _Ace Trainer_ Evan | **_Mystery Man _the Fox**

YolTheCharmeleon : _Researcher_ Draco Vian

666funtimes : _Trainer _Haruka Kano

* * *

_Feel free to review, favorite, and/or follow. - DUke Aster Williams_


	2. Chapter 001

**Pokémon: the Void**

by Aster Williams

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except for this plot_

_Warning: Possible explicit language, sexual situations, violence, sensitive subjects, triggers, dark themes, character death, etc. ____Includes hetero/homo/bi/pan/asexual situations. (May change to M later...but that will be decided on a later date)._

**(If you recently submitted an OC please quickly look over the rules/accepted characters featured in the Prologue)**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

_"I know. __I was there. __I saw the great void in your soul, a__nd you saw mine" __- Sebastian Faulks_

The meeting room was dead silent as each former leader sat at the rectangular table. The air was tense as it had been years since any of them had talked to one another, let alone seen each other in person. When each of them arrived in the building, they were shocked to find each other in the meeting room. Each of them had a seat and a card with their name on it, next to the card was a glass of water and a flower of their former team colors. Such emptiness and quietness was disturbing since they each expected something more extravagant, like how they use to run their base and team. Three sides of the room were painted white and the fourth wall was curved and made of glass, letting sunlight in the room and giving a beautiful view of the city. The floor was a reflective black tile and the ceiling was painted black, the lights were dimmed since there was no need to waste electricity. The rectangular table they were sitting at was made of solid wood, polished and painted to be a shiny black. The chairs were black and gray; they were comfortable yet so simple looking. In the end, everything looked sleek and clean yet so empty.

The sound of heels caught each of their attention, as the footsteps grew louder and louder all of them started to tense up. This was the first sound they heard since the long torturous minutes of dead silence. The door slid open and a man clad in black walked into the room. The men stared at the new man in awe, seeing how he carried himself with pride and confidence, something that they lost so long ago. The stranger took his place at the head of the table where a single purple dyed rose sat untouched. The man picked up the rose and pressed it to his lips before setting it down again, something that caught the six men off guard. There was a moment of silence before the stranger began to speak in a soft yet confident voice.

"I have been expecting each and every one of you, I am glad to see that everyone was able to make it. Upon attending this meeting, each of you will be given an opportunity that I think you should consider," the man began as he pushed his looked at each one of the six former leaders. His eyes seemed to peer into their souls as they were captivated by his voice and appearance. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath as to collect his words before continuing:

"I am offering you at another chance. Now this chance is different for each and every one of you, but there is one thing they all have in common. You cannot do this alone, you need people to follow you, and you need people you can trust. You each have lost something that have left each of you angered, saddened, frustrated, depressed, etc. One could say you have a void in your life you want to fill. What if I were to tell you that I am able to fill that void, that I am able to end your suffering and pain, that I hold the key to your salvation let's call it. I am no god nor am I a devil…but for each one of you I will be all you could ever want. I will provide the tools you need to give you another chance; all I ask in return is your services. Now, please stand if you are willing accept this offer…I should warn you that once this is made there is no turning back."

The six men looked at each other, wondering who would be the first to take this offer and who would be walking away. Moments past before a man with dark brown hair and hints of grey stood up, his dark brown eyes looked tired and stressed. Giovanni, the former leader of Team Rocket, decided that he had nothing left to lose. After his mother disappeared off the face of the earth and Giovanni was forced to disband the company and team he was born and raised into, he decided that he had nothing else to lose. He will give this opportunity as his last chance…maybe this time he will be successful. Slowly, each of the other five men –Archie, Maxie, Cyrus, Colress, Lysandre – had sum up the courage to stand up after Giovanni. The man cracked small sinister grin behind his mask as he clapped his hands together, with his smooth and charismatic voice he said ten simple words.

"Welcome to Team Void, your new family and new home."

* * *

The former leader of Team Plasma, Colress, entered his hidden room that was next to his new office. His eyes were heavy from the lack of sleep he had gotten ever since the disbanding of Team Plasma, something that he was against. For days, he spent every hour trying to continue the research he was so passionate about. When the news of Ghetsis's death - suicide to be more precise - spread through Team Plasma, many members started to leave. Slowly but surely Colress couldn't convince them that they would be able to continue researching without Ghetsis, despite going through a small depression himself. Colress refused to give up on the years of research he devoted his life to, so he drank caffeine and starved himself so he wouldn't lose precious time. Eventually he found that due to the lack of sleep, he would pass out every so often and would wake up forgetting what he was doing. Looking at his appearance now, he realized how much his body had aged. He had gotten thinner and his once fair skin had dulled down to a sickly pale, his face was flush from the lack of hydration and his eyes had dark circles under them. His hair was a mess, full of grease and uncombed for who knows how many weeks. He was surprised that he was even alive at all, with a sigh Colress dragged his body to the bed and found a pile of clothes and a white note on top. Curious, Colress reached down to read the note:

Welcome,

Refresh. Relax.

I have provided you a new uniform.

I hope it is to your liking.

Dinner will be in the Dining Hall at Six

-Null

Colress slowly stripped himself of his dirty clothes and put the new clean and crisp uniform, only to find he was almost on the break of tears. When he was putting his new uniform on, he started with the pants that were black and a little loose on him due to the lack of a healthy diet. He slipped on the turtle-neck, white, long-sleeved shirt that he tucked down into the pants and pulled the black belt through the belt loops. He then put on the boots only to have some trouble tying the laces with his shaky hands, then put on the black gloves that made him feel more comfortable. Though, that is not why he wanted to cry. He almost missed due to the sheets of the comforter being black, but he picked up the last article of clothing to complete his outfit. It was a black lab coat that was similar to the one that he once owned when he was a part of Team Plasma. On the left arm was a teal armband with a black stripe on the top and bottom of the band, in the center was the lettering 'L', something that puzzled him before he noticed a little name tag attached to the coat.

"Lead Researcher – Colress"

When Colress heard that he would be joining Team Void, he thought he would be demoted to a mere grunt. After seeing he would be a lead researcher, he almost collapsed against the mirror. He would be able to continue his research that he devoted his life for. Colress walked over to the mirror and wiped his eyes before adjusting his glasses, he was really going to be given another chance. After collecting his emotions, Colress was hesitant to even remove the coat but eventually took it off so he would wash up. He decided that a bath would be better for his skin rather than a shower, the thought of water beating against his tender skin wasn't ideal. It was then he realized how long he had been cooped up in that dusty lab. The water turned almost black and he had to drain and refill the tub numerous of times, but in the end he felt clean. The scent of the watmel berry soap and shampoo was a lovely scent as he found it was almost six o'clock.

As Colress made his way down to the dining hall in his new uniform, he found that the former Team Flare leader was behind him. Looking back he caught a good glimpse of the other's uniform; black, lace-up boots, black gloves, and black belt and pants tucked in. He wore a white, turtle-neck, long-sleeved shirt that seemed to cling to his body due to his build up frame, over it was a black jacket that seemed to resemble the one he use to wear. The difference was that was complete black and reached his mid-thighs, it was also unbuttoned and flowed behind him. Of course, Lysandre had an armband exactly the same as his, except the color was red not teal. Compared to what he originally wore, he looked rather slick and clean and less wild. Not to mention his hair was now slicked back and not as chaotic as it was in the past. Colress had to admit, that Lysandre did take care of himself during the disbanding of Team Flare. He was a bit jealous that the red haired man was able to keep such a fit body, but then again Colress was never one to have a large mass of muscles. Pressing his lips together Colress summed up the courage to speak to the taller man.

"You look dashing today Gh-," Colress started before he stopped himself. His cheeks to heat up as he turned his head towards the floor and his eyes widened out of sheer shock. Has it been that long since he had any human contact that he would start spitting out everything on his mind? It came naturally to him, yet he hadn't said those words since... Not able to face what Lysandre had to say back, Colress quickened his pace and practically ran to the dining hall to find that the others were sitting around a small round table and having a conversation. He glanced around the room to find that it was a buffet, something that he forgot existed.

Picking up a plate, Colress picked up anything that looked interested or good. He made his way to sit down next to Cyrus, who looked like he had gained some weight since Colress last saw him. Cryus's face look fuller and his arms were thicker from what Colress could tell. Not to mention the once luminous blue hair had dulled down to a silver-blue. Taking a look at the former Team Galactic's clothing, Colress wasn't actually wasn't shock to see what the other wore. He had the same black, lace-up boots, black pants tucked in, black gloves, and a white turtle-neck, long-sleeved shirt. He had a black tunic like coat that was sleeveless, showing that he was indeed wearing a long-sleeved shirt. Around his left arm was again the signature armband, but his was gold.

Colress pushed the food around his plate as he didn't really feel like eating. He was hunger, no doubt about that, but the food just didn't look THAT appetizing. With a sigh, Colress forced his body to take a bite as he feared someone would notice and call him out for it. Looking around the room, he caught sight of the former rival team leaders Archie and Maxie actually having a conversation without any arguments. This is was actual news to Colress since he heard that the two would always fight with each other. It made Colress crack a smile, since they were all going to be working together then it is good that those two are getting along.

Though something caught his eyes as he started to observe the two; Maxie was rubbing his wrists repeatedly and Archie had his hands on the other's knees with his face a little flustered from drinking. Maybe they became rather intimate with each other during these years when everything when away. Shaking his head he tried to not assume things so quickly, they may be just really close friends. Looking around, he couldn't help but admire their uniforms since it reminded him of their teams. Archie was wearing the standard black, lace-up boots, black pants tucked in and a long-sleeved, turtle-neck white shirt. He also wore black gloves and a black pirate-like coat, which just screamed Team Aqua; it made Colress almost smile. Archie also had an armband, which was blue in color, and wore a blue bandana around his head. Maxie on the other hand had the standard black, lace-up boots, black pants, and a white, turtle-neck, short-sleeved shirt, but he wore a black and dark gray ruqun - short skirted - that was tied with a black sash. Not to mention bandages on his forearms and calves, and black fingerless gloves. On his arm was the signature armband, but it was red.

Finally, Colress looked over to find that the former leader of Team Rocket was sitting next to Lysandre. Colress quickly looked down at his food and pushed it around, trying to seem busy. That embarrassing moment was too much for Colress to handle. Bowing his head, Colress sighed as he forced himself to take another bite of his food before daring himself to look over at Giovanni. The former Team Rocket leader didn't really stand out as much as Colress first thought. He looked like he was wearing his old Team Rocket business suit. Aside from the black, lace-up boots and the black gloves, his shirt was a button-up rather than a turtle-neck, and he wore a black tie that matched his black business jacket. Of course, he had an armband that was gray.

It didn't hit him that everyone looked vastly different from the last time he saw everyone, except for Giovanni that seemed to look the same as ever. Before he could even finish his thoughts, the doors opened to reveal the stranger that was most likely the man named Null. The first person that Null made eye contact with was Colress, and Colress froze in his spot. He felt like the man that was staring at him was staring right into his soul, as if he knew every dark secret that Colress had. The former leader of Team Plasma quickly darted his eyes down at his food, only to realize he had only taken two bites since he entered the room. He felt like all eyes were on him, and when he dared himself to look up he saw that _**he** _was looking right at him.

Fuck.

* * *

He jumped from roof top to roof top as he took sharp turns and looped around in circles so his scent was harder to trace. Behind him his partner in crime, a Zoroark, made sure no one was following them. Although they knew that the officers wouldn't notice until the morning, it was better to be safe than sorry. Taking a turn into a dark alleyway, the Fox finally slowed down his pace to a walk as they were in a safe place where they were sure that no one could find them. Adjusting the white fox mask on his face, the Fox untied his black hair and ran his fingers through his sweating locks. Blood Claw, his Zoroark, sat down and curled up in the corner of the alleyway so the shadow concealed him from wanders that may come their way. The Fox sat down as partly unzipped the black bodysuit that clung to his skin; his sweat was starting to irritate him. He let out a soft chuckle before he had to cover his mouth before he started to laugh almost hysterically. Blood Claw didn't flinch at the sudden outburst of laughter; he was use to this after all he grew up with his owner.

Ever since the departure of Team Plasma, the Fox and Blood Claw didn't really have anywhere to go. Ghetsis's suicide caused many of the grunts and members to disband unofficially, and the duo decided that there was no reason to stick with the fading team. They left for The City, one of the two ports of the Akuryo region, where they could start a new life and be a hit man for hire. Together they made a makeshift life of stealing, committing wet operations, traveling, and other things of the sorts. It wasn't a bad life style, but their wanted posters can be found almost anywhere in Akuryo. Despite this, it didn't really bother the Fox at all; he actually thought it was rather amusing. It's almost funny how he can literally get away with murder and the officers couldn't even track him down. He sighed and slid his back against the alley wall to sit down in a cleaner part of the road; they had a good six hours before they should move their location. Resting his eyes, the Fox allowed himself to get a few hours of sleep after all he was still human.

PING!

Blood Claw and his owner both snapped their eyes open to see a dagger a few centimeters from the Fox's cheek. Quickly scanning the area, to find no one in sight but they both knew that they were being watched. Attached to the dagger was a folded black piece of paper. Unfolding the paper, the Fox started to read what it had to say. It was obviously directed at him so there could be no mistake, his eyes slowly widened as he read every word it had to say. It started out something like this:

_Dear Sir or Ma'am,_

___It has been years since Team Rocket, Magma, Aqua, Galactic, Plasma, and Flare ceased to exist..._

* * *

_Feel free to review, favorite, and/or follow. - DUke Aster Williams_


	3. Chapter 002

**Pokémon: the Void**

by Aster Williams

* * *

_Disclaimer__: I own nothing except for this plot_

_Warning__: Possible explicit language, sexual situations, violence, sensitive subjects, triggers, dark themes, character death, etc. Includes hetero/homo/bi/pan/asexual situations. (May change to M later...but that will be decided on a later date)._

**(If you recently submitted an OC please quickly look over the rules/accepted characters featured in the Prologue)**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

_"It is better to lose your PRIDE with someone you love rather than lose that someone you LOVE with your useless pride" – John Ruskin_

The Fox was weary as he passed the gates of the large mansion that was in the middle of the forest. Although the place was mentioned in the maps and such, the White Castle was something that most people missed. It took the Fox hours to find this gigantic building, it baffled him to believe that he couldn't find it until he did. There were no guard dogs nor guard pokemon around and it confused the man, this was the place where this 'Null' person was and he wasn't guarded at all. This was the same problem his old team had, their base was not heavily guarded and underestimated the children that disbanded his team. He scoffed at the thought that he actually cared for his team, the Fox actually couldn't care less about what happened to Team Plasma. They were just a group that gave him money and shared similar ideals, to a certain extend.

He walked down the main hall to find that everything was quiet other than the echo of his footsteps, which haunted him a bit. Behind him was Blood Claw, his Zoroark, who was making sure they were not followed. After all they didn't want to be ambushed by a possible set up, the two were already suspicous of this 'Null' person. The Fox almost jumped at the sound of another set of footsteps, that were neither his nor Blood Claw's. Drawing his a blade, he was prepared to attack this new thing that was approaching him.

"No need for weapons, I come on peaceful terms." the man said as the Fox furrowed his eyebrows together despite the fact that his face was covered by a mask.

"I got your message...how did you know where I was?" he demanded, he was curious on how anyone could possibly know about him.

"Let's just say...I have my resources," the man said as he walked down the curved stairs, hand on the rail.

"N-Null sir! You wanted to see me?" another man said nervously as he ran towards the balcony of the stairs.

The Fox widened his eyes as he recognized the new stranger. The man with blond hair and a long blue cowlick was none other than Colress, the former Team Plasma Leader after the teams split up into two factions, ones that followed N and others that followed Colress. Though after Ghetsis's death, Colress lost many of his grunts and ended up disappearing off the face of the planet. The Fox wondered what happened to the ex-researcher, he always thought that the man was undercover or dead. Adjusting his mask, he lowered his weapon and placed it back into its sheath.

"I shall be with you in a moment, Colress. Though, you are welcomed to stay here until I am finished with this lovely young man here," the one identified as Null said as he didn't even look at the ex-researcher.

"W-What is he doing here!? You aren't possibly thinking of recuiting him!" Colress gasped as he pointed at the Fox, who wasn't really shocked for Colress's reaction.

"COLRESS!"

The room went silent as neither the Fox, Blood Claw, nor Colress made any motion to move or even make a sound. The sudden yell of the tall man clad in black shocked all of them, stunning them in fear. It wasn't until the man started walking over to the Fox, did anyone move. Blood Claw quickly moved infront of his trainer in order to defend him, something that the Zoroark rarely did. This man, 'Null', was someone that couldn't be trusted. He was too infrequent in his actions and this alarmed the pokémon. The man clad in black raised his hands as he passed the Zoroark, not showing any fear or any hesitation. He leaned forward so his lips were barely touching the Fox's ear to whisper something into the man's ear.

* * *

_CRASH!_

_._

_._

_._

_The sound of things falling onto tile disrupted the silence that filled room of the former leaders of Team Magma and Aqua. Archie's eyes snapped open as he reached over to wrap his arm around his friend's waist only to find empty air. Stumbling out of bed, the sailor cursed under his breath as his eyes tried to adjust to dim light that came from the bathroom. Slowly, Archie rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as it was still dark outside and was most likely early in the morning. He reached for the handle of the bathroom door only to find it locked; struggling to get it open, Archie pounded on the door before he came to his senses. The bed was empty. The door was locked. The bed was empty. Maxie was not in bed. The door was locked. There was a crash. The door was locked. There was a crash. Maxie was not in bed. The door was locked. The bed was empty. There was the scent of iron. The door was locked. The bed was empty. There was the scent of iron. There was a crash. Mazie was not in bed. The bed was empty. The door was locked. There was the scent of iron._

_"Maxie! Open the god damn door!" Archie yelled as he struggled to open it even though he knew it was useless. Silence was his only answer as Archie began to pound and eventually kick the door. Panic started to arise as he started to look at the hinges of the door, thank Arceus that the door swung away from him. Using all his strength, Archie kicked the door near the lock and drove his force in his heel. Moments passed until he finally broke the door and rushed inside to see something that had been haunting him. On the floor were blood and his former archrival was sitting in the bathtub filled with warm red water. _

_._

_._

_._

_Drip_

_._

_._

_._

_No_

_._

_._

_._

_Not again. He wouldn't lose him. Not again._

_._

_._

_._

_Drip_

_._

_._

_._

Archie gasped as he sat up and his eyes snapped open, looking around he found that he was sitting up in a water bed and a dark blue room. He ran a hand through his hair as he felt the bed shift next to him. Looking down he found Maxie was curled up next to him, snuggling against the pillow he held onto his chest. It was rather cute in a strange way, thinking that a grown man was doing something so childish made Archie almost laugh. It was all a dream, a dream that felt so real. Archie frowned as he lied back down and wrapped his arms around his friend's waist; maybe he had a bit too much to drink at dinner. He buried his chin onto the other shoulder and sighed; he didn't want his dream to ever happen again. Looking down at the other's arms that were still covered in bandages, Archie felt an ache in his chest. It had been a while since Maxie pulled a stunt like that, but he did have a way of always surprising the sailor.

"Hmm…what is it Arch?" a sleepy voice asked as Archie tightened his grip, but making sure he didn't hurt the other.

"Just thinking about you~" Archie cooed as he was hit with the pillow that the other was cuddling only moments before.

"Well stop it, I was having a pleasant dream before you woke me up," Maxie grumbled before scooting away from Archie and curling back up with the pillow.

"Ow…well sorry for disrupting your beauty sleep princess," Archie grumbled as he pulled Maxie back towards him.

"Bad dream?"

"Yeah."

"…"

"I don't want to lose you again."

"I know"

"I love you."

"…Don't say stupid shit like that."

"It's not stupid."

"Just go to sleep, I'm too tired to argue."

Archie sighed as he tried to enjoy the small moment they had together; he didn't know when he first started falling in love with the former Team Magma leader but he just knew that he was utterly in love with him. It's actually funny how the phrase, 'you don't know how much you love someone until their gone' applies to him. It was years ago that both Maxie and he fought over that stupid armor which led to Maxie's death, but Archie's own hands. How ironic, the man he hated for so long and wanted him dead was finally dead by his own hands and he realized how unfulfilling it was. He remembered going insane with power as he searched for Jirachi, the Wish Pokemon, for days on end. He thought that maybe getting his wish to cover the earth with water would end his suffering, but when he was defeated he lost everything. The armor, his wish, and Maxie were dead and gone because he was so wrapped up in his hunger for power and refusal to back down, his vanity was his downfall. He thought killing Maxie was a step further into his plan and gaining the armor was a badge for his victory. He remembers wearing the armor with pride and hastily grasped for his goal.

He remembered the emptiness he had when his plan failed and was left with nothing at all. It was then that he realized how much Maxie meant to him, his archrival was one of the main reasons he made it that far into his plan. Archie couldn't remembered what happened for the next few months, but remembered drinking and going to many bars. He remembers that he use to be an alcoholic, well still is, who tried to drown in his sorrow. Though he remembers that night when he wished for a single thing…and it was granted. He remembered waking up to find Maxie sleeping soundly next to him and shadow of a pokemon Archie believed was Jirachi. Archie immediately pulled the sleeping archrival into his arms, causing the other to wake up and panic. It seemed that Maxie didn't remember dying let along anything about the armor that they so viciously fought over. Maxie says he remembers being possessed by Groudon and any memory after that was lost.

Maxie let out a soft snore which made Archie smile; the red head was truly adorable despite his age. It pained Archie's heart to think that Maxie was so upset and lost that his team disbanded without him knowing. He lied to Maxie and told him that he was in a coma so the team felt there was no point in staying without a leader; he refused to tell Maxie that he died. It turned out that Maxie went into a depression and tortured himself mentally to the point where he couldn't leave the bedroom because he couldn't face the world. Archie was forced to pick up multiple part-time jobs under his former name Archibald James Williams and tried to have a steady income for his depressed former archrival, but by then he considered Maxie a close friends. Maxie's depression worsened and he attempted to kill himself a few times, luckily for Archie he was there to stop or save the red head. Archie didn't know when he started loving Maxie, but he just knew he did. Despite that, Maxie didn't see Archie in the same light but it didn't really bother the sailor at all. Just as long as Maxie was still alive, that is all that mattered.

"Hey Arch?"

"What?"

"You're really going to help me expand the land?"

"If that is what you want."

"That's not the point"

"We already talked about this"

"I know…but what about Team Aqua and the ocean?"

"Go to sleep"

"But-"

"Just a minute ago you said you didn't want to argue."

"…"

"Just get your beauty sleep princess."

"Stop calling me that."

* * *

_Feel free to review, favorite, and/or follow. - DUke Aster Williams_


	4. Chapter 003

**Pokémon: the Void**

by Aster Williams

* * *

_Disclaimer__: I own nothing except for this plot_

_Warning__: Possible explicit language, sexual situations, violence, sensitive subjects, triggers, dark themes, character death, etc. Includes hetero/homo/bi/pan/asexual situations. (May change to M later...but that will be decided on a later date)._

**(If you recently submitted an OC please quickly look over the rules/accepted characters featured in the Prologue)**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE - READER DISCRETION ADVISED**

_"One must eat to live, not live to eat." - Moliere_

The concert hall in Mock City was packed as one of the most famous musicians in Akuryo was playing that night. Many people from the large region would pay thousands just to get a seat to hear Eris Talbott play her violin. What made her more interesting was that she disappeared for a number of years, the rumors were that she was kidnapped and recently escaped. This left her traumatized and afraid of her kidnappers coming to get her once again. Many men and women would send her fan mail to see if she was alright and if they could do anything to help her arrest the kidnappers. She made news across the region, but that was a few years ago and she had picked up the violin to express her feelings. Her songs were mainly sad-requiems, which would bring tears to the majority of listeners.

There was one man in particular that attended the concert, Tsukiyo Minato Drage the Gym Leader of Mock City. He always had enjoyed music, specifically classical music, and wanted to hear Eris play. Being the age of nineteen, he was one of the youngest gym leaders in the region. As he entered the concert hall, many people started to point and stare at the man as they all recognized his black hooded jacket. Tsukiyo made his way to his private balcony where he would be able to listen to the violinist play with privacy.

The crowd cheered as a young woman walked onto the stage, wearing a simple white dress that was hidden under an unbuttoned black trench coat. It was a cold night so many did not blame the musician for wearing such a heavy coat. Eris pressed the violin to her shoulder and rested the bow on the strings before she played the first note. The room fell silent as the she became the center of attention despite the band that played behind her. The music was light and soft, yet everything seemed to carry a deep sorrow underneath it all. Tsukiyo was captivated by the violinist as the light dimmed so that a single spotlight was on her. Her hair shined a beautiful ebony black that had silver streaks that glowed a silver color. The whole performance had a surreal feeling to it that it captivated the entire audience.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the leaders of the former teams accepted their new life style, something that they all missed. Their time with Null as their centric boss was pleasant, though none of them saw him much. Over the course of the few days, only a few familiar grunt members began to show up. Almost every grunt broke down and cried when they saw the state of their bosses and asked where they have been and why they left. The most enthusiastic ones were the former Team Rocket members, which was no surprise at all. Giovanni had been missing for many years, even before Team Magma even split up, so the rocket grunts would surround the man and flood him with questions. In response, Giovanni decided to answer questions on Sundays when the White Castle was closed and no new members were to come in. It saved him some time explaining the same things over and over again, also it allowed a lot of stress to be at the minimum.

Cyrus grumbled as he made his way to his office where he would eat his meals alone. He felt more comfortable eating alone, where there was no judgment and no one could see how much of a glutton he had become. The blue haired man sat down as he found a tray of food on his desk with glass of wine and a small white note. Ignoring the white note, he simply stared at the food in front of him. There was a lot of meat, something that he craved and was disgusted by at the same time. He closed his eyes as he didn't want the memories of that time to come to his mind, shaking he picked up the utensils and began to eat.

It should be noted that Cyrus was disgusted by food, he disliked the sight of watching people eat because it was so disgusting. He hated himself for even being able to eat such food, but it was also the only thing that took his mind off of everything. He always would be chewing on a piece of chocolate when he was stressed, even had one before he would go to bed. It became a routine to have some sort of snacking item in his pocket just in case something triggered his memory. Cyrus looked over at his clock to find he had been eating for only ten minutes and he was almost done eating. How disgusting.

Time seemed to pass as he continued his nightly routine to the point when he didn't know how he even got to bed. All he knew was that he was lying in comfortable bed with a warm blanket that kept all the heat near his body. He closed his eyes as he didn't want to stare up at the ceiling anymore. He wasn't even going to question anything anymore, he learned that if he thought too much about things then he would send his head into a spiral. A pale arm wrapped around his right arm, which made him jump only a little bit. There was someone in the bed with him, but he didn't know who and this was going to bother him. Turning his head to the side, Cyrus's eyes met a beautiful pale face and he swore he saw a hint of familiar red hair.

_Porcelain skin and bright red hair that flowed in the wind was all the Cyrus could see. The young woman's face was truly beautiful as she was in a peaceful slumber. They were laying on a rocky surface that was floating in the space of nothingness. Cyrus reached forward to caress her cheek before pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear. He smiled to himself as he pulled her closer and run his fingers along her curve of her back. Cyrus inhaled the scent of her hair, which hadn't been washed for Arceus knows how long, but it seemed to be something that calmed him down. The woman started to stir as she fluttered her eyes open, adjusting them to the light, and looked up at Cyrus only to smile lovingly._

"Hmmm...so you're awake," a soothing voice said as Cyrus could only stare at the person before him. The person before him was male, not female as he thought they would be. The man's face was a creamy white as it glowed in the moonlight, something that Cyrus felt he should recognize but couldn't. The stranger swung a leg and an arm over Cyrus so that he trapped the blue haired man from escaping, it didn't help that he was looking at Cyrus like he was prey.

"Urgh...Who are you?" Cyrus muttered under his breath as he brought up a hand to rub his eyes and temple. It was far too early, or late, to be dealing with this type of situation. He couldn't even remember when he went to bed, let alone why there was another person above him. He was starting to lose his mind, wasn't he.

"I'm your boyfriend, remember Cyrus?" the man asked as Cyrus widened his eyes. How could he have a boyfriend let along any sort of relationship? He was asexual and aromantic all of his life, he never had a thought of being intimate with anyone let alone even having friendships. How was it that he would agree to have a partner, let alone a sexual relationship seeing that the lack of clothing they both had was suggesting it.

"...boyfriend?"

"Yes Cyrus, I'm your boyfriend...Null, don't you remember?"

"That's not possible, I would have surely remembered..."

"You suffer from amnesia Cyrus, we've been through this many times...but it's okay. I've learned to accept this."

"How can I trust you?"

"You just have to," the man said as he reached for Cyrus's hand to bring it to some scars on his sides.

_Cyrus dug his fingers into the person's sides as they clawed at the rocky surface below them. The sound of crying and pleading was nothing new to the former Team Galactic boss as he licked his lips. His hunger had taken over him and he needed to satisfy it. Below him was his prey, a mass of muscle and meat that had wandered into the realm Cyrus lived in. His prey screamed and fought, trying to run away from the hunter that would devour them if they didn't escape. Cyrus pulled his prey towards him, only to have them slip between his grasp and create ten flesh wounds in the creature's sides. Blood stained the ground as the hunter continued to attacked and violated his prey._

"If you're going to devour me then do it."

Cyrus blinked to see that he had the man pinned down beneath his weight and crimson red eyes were staring up at him with no fear. The former Team Galactic boss widened his eyes as he shook his head and started to shake, no he didn't want to remember. Never again. Null sighed and sat up before pulling the traumatized man into his lap and ran his fingers through the messy blue locks. Cyrus suffered from posttraumatic stress disorder (PTSD) and anterograde amnesia, something he developed after being trapped in the Distortion World for so long with his commanders - Mars, Saturn, Jupiter, and Charon. Null found that due to lack of food and the instinct to survive, Cyrus was reduced to cannibalism. He, Null, would have been Cyrus's next victim if he hadn't received help from an old friend that helped him get into the Distortion World in the first place. They were able to drag the unconscious Cyrus out of the Distortion World and help him recover from his animalistic nature. Cyrus started to consume large portions of food in order to calm himself down, suppressing the cannibalistic nature he developed and to help cope with his insanity.

"Shh...you don't need to worry. I'm here to take care of you."

* * *

Someone was there for him.

_Starvation._

Someone was going to help him get better...

_Hunger._

...but from what?

_Lust._

That Cyrus didn't know.

_Kill._

Something was blocking his memory.

_Eat._

All he knew was that he was sick and he needed to be cured.

_Survive._

* * *

Eris sighed as she set her violin back into its case as she finally was able to rest from her performance. The spotlight blinded her from reading the music pages, but it wasn't like she needed them anyways. Pushing back a few of her dark locks she dared herself to look in the mirror. Her face was sweating from the heat of the light and nervousness that she had on stage. Her eyes had dark circles under them from the lack of sleep she had and her hair was dull due to the amount of dye she put in it. She saw that the roots were beginning to show and she would need to dye it again sooner or later. A knock at the door disrupted her thoughts as she gave a call, telling the person they could come in. The door opened to reveal a man in a large, black trench coat and large black, reflective sunglasses that concealed his eyes. He gave a sickly cough, thankfully he was wearing a medical mask, before walking in and bowing his head as a 'thank you'.

Meanwhile, Tsukiyo made his way down the stairs of the concert hall as he headed backstage. He was able to get a pass to meet Eris in person, he had a few connections that got him the pass. With a grin on his face, he showed the guard his ticket before he was allowed in. He felt a hand brush his leg, in reaction he turned around to see a man with a black trench coat walking past the body guard. Feeling his pockets Tsukiyo was shocked to find nothing was missing. Maybe he was being a bit too paranoid. Shrugging it off, Tsukiyo carried on his way to see the violinist.

* * *

_Feel free to review, favorite, and/or follow. - DUke Aster Williams_


	5. Chapter 004

**Pokémon: the Void**

by Aster Williams

* * *

_Disclaimer__: I own nothing except for this plot_

_Warning__: Possible explicit language, sexual situations, violence, sensitive subjects, triggers, dark themes, character death, etc. Includes hetero/homo/bi/pan/asexual situations. (May change to M later...but that will be decided on a later date)._

**(If you recently submitted an OC please quickly look over the rules/accepted characters featured in the Prologue)**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_"To burn with desire and keep quiet about it is the greatest punishment we can bring on ourselves." - Federico Garcia Lorca_

It was a nice day for The City, one of the main ports for the Akuryo region. The region was known for holding many mysterious and haunted places such as Hell Hollow, the Burnt Woods, the infamous Devils Tower, and the White Castle. Because of these places, it sparked the interest of a young boy from the Hoenn region. Sterling Mizu Fields was a young trainer having been on his own for about four years, he had the chance of exploring different regions and gain a few badges himself. The young trainer practically ran off the boat as soon as they were ready to let people off it, he hated the water and was nervous to even come to the large island - if you could call it that. In the end, his curiosity and urge to find adventure got the better of him so here he was, standing at one of the two ports in the Akuryo region. With hands behind his head, Sterling made his way down the roads to find a market to resupply his pack and perhaps find a nice place to crash that night.

As the tall youngster passed a few TV screens a brief moment of a violin playing caught his attention, which wasn't something many things could do. Sterling took a few moments to see what all the news was about, interested to know a little more about the region and what type of culture they held. On the screen stood a beautiful young girl wearing a trench coat and playing a violin, she was pretty no doubt about it. Sterling was interested to know if this was the music that the Akuryo region listened to, it was pleasant to listen to despite how it held a sad tone underneath. He was captivated by the music before the screen cut to a news show, showing a picture of the girl walking with a man with short platinum blond hair to contrast the female's midnight black ones.

"This just in, there might be some chemistry between the famous violinist Eris Talbott and the one and only Gym Leader Tsukiyo Minato Drage. These two have been caught walking out a hidden door after the concert that happened a few days ago. What is their relationship? Are they dating or are they just friends? Stay tuned and find out."

Sterling heard some chatter behind him to find a group of girls and a few boys whispering about this new gossip they just heard. Letting out an annoyed sound of disapproval, the trainer pulled the hood of his hoodie above his head and continued to walk with a slight slouch to it. He was impressed with the music Akuryo had before it turned out to be another crazed region looking for the latest gossip, his impression of this region was not great for the few minutes he was there. Hands shoved into his pockets, Sterling continued his way to find the market, this was going to be an interesting day for him.

* * *

"That's it for today! Thank you for all your hard work today!"

Lysandre sighed as he was handed a bottle of water from one of the staff workers, the countless hours of flashing lights and smiling caused him to have a minor headache. Taking a gulp of water, the red haired man walked back to his mirror and started to wipe the makeup off his face. He hated the stuff despite what many people believed, natural beauty was more beautiful than anything after all or at least that is what he learned to believe. Despite that, Lysandre understood why they insisted on putting makeup for photos. It brings out the highlights and natural look since cameras tend to wash out many colors. Once he was done cleaning his face, the former Team Flare boss slicked back his hair again as he wiped some sweat off his face.

"Ah. Lysandre great job today. See I knew you're career as a model could work, your passion for beauty and this job suits you," a young woman with brunette hair commented as she walked up to Lysandre. She was none other than Diantha the famous movie star and champion of the Kalos region, the region where Lysandre was from. Despite how his plans on destroying the entire world to create a more beautiful one, he was welcomed back with open arms by the champion and the professor he had befriended years before. With Diantha's popularity and ability to appreciate beauty and class, she was able to help Lysandre change his ways and be accepted back in their region as someone who was respected and idolized as a model.

"Diantha, I'm surprised to see you here. What brings you here to Akuryo?" Lysandre asked as he was curious to know about the surprised visit. It wasn't often that he would see his friends after he left to start a new life. Despite all Diantha's efforts, the Kalos region wasn't that accepting of Lysandre's fame and fortune and in result the former Team Flare boss decided to relocate and start a new life. But that was only one reason why he was in this new region, he had received and accepted the invitation to join Team Void in hopes gain money to support himself and perhaps win the heart of a certain someone.

"Well when you suddenly took off to this region, Augustine and I were worried that something happened since he didn't hear you move."

"Oh, I thought I left a voice message with your assistant."

"Urgh, Kathi is on vacation so her temporary replacement must have gotten it. He's such a klutz."

""Well I'm alright, where is Augustine I thought he'd be with you."

"Ah he'll be here in a minute. Got distracted by some Pokemon...I don't know what do to with that man."

"Lysandre, my friend!" a young man smiled brightly as practically skipped over to the two. Augustine Sycamore hugged Lysandre as soon as he was close enough, the professor was quite an affectionate person and missed his dear friend immensely. When he found out that Lysandre went missing, he cried on Diantha's shoulders for weeks so upon seeing his friend, he was on the edge of bursting into tears. After a few moments of hugging, the professor let go of his friend and stood next to Diantha with a pleased smile on his face.

"I'm glad to see you too," Lysandre chuckled as he grabbed his jacket that was sitting on his chair.

"Well of course, you went missing without telling us," Sycamore whined.

"I apologize, I'll make sure to call both of you directly next time."

"You better, or else I'll have to get Garchomp to track you down."

"Alright, alright I don't want to have her suddenly tackle me to the ground."

"Okay you two love birds, I think we should go to the small cafe down the street. They look like they have some good pastries," Diantha said as she interrupted the conversation.

"Dia, you know we're just friends. Anyway you're the one that has stolen my heart," Sycamore said as he cooed into the Diantha's ear.

"I'll meet you guys down there, I have to call to tell him I'm going to be a while." Lysandre said as he pulled out his phone.

"Alright, hurry down or else we'll order without you." Diantha cheerfully said as she grabbed Sycamore's hand, walking hand in hand out of the studio.

As the two walked away Lysandre sighed as he shoved his hand into his jacket pocket and dialed a number into his phone. He was upset to see them here in Akuryo despite them being one of his only friends, they were another reason why he wanted to move. He was happy for their relationship, but he can't help but envy Diantha. Lysandre was completely smitten with Professor Sycamore, something that wants to get enough money to properly court the man. Though, he knew that the other was at least straight, perhaps bisexual, but more importantly Sycamore only saw Lysandre as a friend. The former Team Flare boss kept the slimmer of hope that Diantha's and Sycamore's relationship wouldn't work and that he would have a chance to prove to the professor that he'd do anything for him...and perhaps have a serious relationship.

"This is Void...what is it Lysandre?"

* * *

_Feel free to review, favorite, and/or follow. - DUke Aster Williams_


End file.
